<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't we just get oolong? by Reyxa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710773">can't we just get oolong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa'>Reyxa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst for spice, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Teashop AU, azula takes over the avatar chase, zuko and iroh settle in ba sing se post-banishement, zuko is mostly just tired tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>au where zuko and iroh settle in ba sing se post-banishment. when a pretty water bender start frequenting the jasmine dragon, zuko's world turns upside down.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you listening, boy?” the old woman shouts in his ear. He cringes but nods regardless. Grabbing his ear, she whispers again. “I have heard there is a girl from the Water Tribe in the inner-city. Looks of marriageable age. I imagine a cabbage cart’s worth of boys will be chasing her tail.”</p><p>Shaking his head, he reclaims his ear and stands back up. He taps his foot insistently on the stone floor. What does he care about some washed-up girl from a broken tribe? “Just the green tea, then?”</p><p>Sora slams a hand down on the table, her green eyes wide. “Zuko, my boy! Think of the potential! The only Fire Nation boy in all of Ba Sing Se and the only Water Tribe girl for miles!” she presses a hand to her heart. “What a love story to behold.”</p><p>He tries his best not to fume but his palms prickle. Why is everyone trying to marry him off? Why does anyone care what happens to him at all? But more than anything, Zuko is worth more than a Water Tribe peasant, regardless of his lost title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. jasmine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>long time no see ao3! nearly forgot how to post a story at all</p><p>i'm committing to a multichapter fic with ~plot~ for once so we'll see how it goes!</p><p>as for how this fits into the timeline of the show i'd say we start a little after 'the drill', the kids have entered ba sing se, theyre working on finding appa and getting joo di off their tails, azula has tried and failed to take down the walls of ba sing se and we haven't seen her since but we all know she's coming for aang soon!</p><p>umm i think that's pretty much it for now! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle, get the jasmine leaves from the back!” Zuko calls, writing ‘<i>silent passion tea</i>’ in neat brushed letters beneath the ingredient list.</p><p>Iroh huffs, clambering out of the small dusty closet with armfuls of jars. “You know, Prince Zuko, a healthy young man like you should be the one running around. You should help me get off my aging feet.”</p><p>Zuko laughs quietly before blowing on the ink to speed its drying. “How many times do I have to tell you, Uncle, I can’t and won’t accept the title of ‘prince’ any time soon.”</p><p>“What an easy way to skirt the question of my age.” Iroh winks as she sets the jars on the granite countertops. “What mix have you decided on, Prince Zuko?”</p><p>Ignoring the honorific his uncle refuses to drop, Zuko places the name card in its wooden holder and grabs the green tea jar. “Not a good one.”</p><p>“‘Green tea, jasmine and vanilla notes’, eh?” Iroh raises an eyebrow, his trademark wide smile taking over his face. “Very romantic.”</p><p>Zuko snorts. “There’s customers waiting, Uncle.”</p><p>He pretends not to notice the prying look on Iroh’s face as he shuffles from table to table. <i>Romantic</i>. Pfft, as if Zuko could ever know what that will feel like. His best case is taking up a Red Lamp District lover who charges a single silver coin each night. </p><p>“Hello, Zuko here.” Zuko never knows what to do with his face when greeting customers. When he first started working at the Jasmine Dragon, he had been a bitter 14 year-old convinced he was wasting his time on trivial things instead of chasing the Avatar. His frustration had driven more than enough customers away. Zuko of the present settles on a warm half-smile, though he wonders vaguely if it comes across as a grimace. “What would you like?”</p><p>“Zuko… as in Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?” the man squints at him, grasping the hilt of his dagger.</p><p>He laughs, trying not to let bitterness seep onto his tongue. “I wish. Is there anything I can do for you?”</p><p>“Gao, please,” the woman, face pale with cosmetics and eyelids blue as the sky, places a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I’d like a jade springberry tea and he’ll have a black tea with syrup.”</p><p>Zuko shrugs, notes down the order, and greets the next table. His smile is marginally less forced when he sees the familiar face of a regular. “Miss Sora, what can I get you?”</p><p>Sora groans, wrinkled face offering a dry smile. “It is not what you can get me, dear Zuko, but what I can get you.”</p><p>She often spouted nonsense Zuko seldom understood but he was used to it, living with his uncle and all. “I assume it’ll be the regular. Green tea with lemon and a meaningless epiphany.”</p><p>“Not meaningless, my dear!” she gestures for him to come closer. He sighs. The more he complies, the faster he can get back behind the counter where he’s most comfortable. She drops her voice as she speaks. “There’s talk along the outskirts of the wall.”</p><p>He has to roll his eyes discreetly. He has long given up caring about the outside world. He’s tired of hearing about his sister chasing after the Avatar and his crew from his uncle, he’s tired of hearing about the useless Earth King, and he’s especially tired of hearing about the scores of refugees entering the city. All Zuko wants is to pretend he didn’t exist before the age 16 and try his best to forget the royal blood in his veins.</p><p>But he hardly has these luxuries.</p><p>“Are you listening, boy?” she shouts in his ear. He cringes but nods regardless. Grabbing his ear, she whispers again. “I have heard there is a girl from the Water Tribe in the inner-city. Looks of marriageable age. I imagine a cabbage cart’s worth of boys will be chasing her tail.”</p><p>Shaking his head, he reclaims his ear and stands back up. He taps his foot insistently on the stone floor. What does he care about some washed-up girl from a broken tribe? “Just the green tea, then?”</p><p>Sora slams a hand down on the table, her green eyes wide. “Zuko, my boy! Think of the potential! The only Fire Nation boy in all of Ba Sing Se and the only Water Tribe girl for miles!” she presses a hand to her heart. “What a love story to behold.”</p><p>He tries his best not to fume but his palms prickle. Why is everyone trying to marry him off? Why does anyone care what happens to him at all? But more than anything, Zuko is worth more than a Water Tribe peasant, regardless of his lost title.</p><p>He’s about to blow when his uncle pops out from the counter with a mug filled with well-steeped green tea. “Sora,” Iroh sings, practically oozing charm and charisma. “Have you finally come to accept my marriage proposal?”</p><p>Predictably enamored by him, Sora blushes a deep red and fluffs her silver hair. “Oh, you’ll have to bring me more than tea for that, Iroh.”</p><p>Zuko stalks off, fingers prickling with the fire he can’t summon.</p><p>~</p><p>Katara is not enjoying being cooped up in a Ba Sing Se upper-class house with three <i>children</i> and an overbearing chaperone.</p><p>She wants to read her scrolls quietly? Nope, Toph is idly bending rocks up into their hardwood floors. A nice hot shower? No! Sokka and Aang used all the hot water to wash the ink off Momo. A stroll down the street? Joo Di must accompany her, of course.</p><p>Slipping away was the easy part. The gang had set out into the city earlier that morning to spread word about Appa. Toph and Sokka paired up and went on their way, pasting posters and chatting away. Aang had taken to the skies. And Katara had finally found a peaceful afternoon to herself. </p><p>Knowing where to go though, is turning out to be harder than she thought.</p><p>She hums old songs as she strolls down cobblestone streets, enjoying the sun and the clamor in the streets. It’s nothing like her close knit village back home. Ba Sing Se is vast and heavily populated. And though Katara’s only ‘allowed’ to roam the wealthy rings of the city, she can’t help but wonder what true hardships still plague the impoverished streets outside the ring.</p><p>Itching to learn more and honestly incredibly thirsty after a day in the sun, she ducks into a lavish teashop, already enjoying the cool indoors.</p><p>She’s only marginally sweating through her thick cotton clothes as she seats herself in a tucked away booth. No need for Joo Di to catch wind of her out and about. Better to lay low anyway.</p><p>“Hello, miss, I— <i>oh</i>!” the aged man exclaims, a grin on his face wider than Katara had thought possible. “I would recognize those beautiful blue eyes and those lovely exotic clothing anywhere.”</p><p>“Oh,” <i>Shit</i>. She really didn’t think she could’ve been recognized so easily. “I shouldn’t be here.” she climbs out of the booth. “I wouldn’t want to cause you any trouble.”</p><p>“Trouble?” he laughs. “The presence of a Water Tribe native is nothing but a gift, please have a seat.” a wild twinkle in his golden eyes startle her but she takes her seat again slowly. “I think my nephew would suit your… needs far better. Allow me to introduce you.”</p><p><i>What is this guy on about?</i> “No, that’s not necessary, I was just looking for—“</p><p>“<i>Zuko</i>!” the man shouts. “Come attend to our guest!”</p><p>Katara sinks into her seat. All she was looking for was a simple afternoon finally alone with her thoughts and <i>this</i> commotion is haunting her now. She’s brainstorming how quickly she can leave when he arrives.</p><p>“Uncle, you know I was on a break how could you—”</p><p>She stares at him. Dark hair, as thick as hers but far more straight, tumbles into a pair of eyes golden like the sun. Honestly, she’s wondering if she’ll be blinded if she stares for too long. Though far more distracting is the deep burn scar across his eye and scraping into the pale skin of his cheek. Her healer’s hands are itching while her heart thrums loudly in her ears.</p><p>“Zuko! I think this lovely girl would like some tea. Please serve her.” the man chuckles through his whole body before winking at the two of them individually. He flounces off, leaving them gaping at each other.</p><p>“What can I get you?” he sighs, grumbling something under his breath about crazy old people and their meddling ways.</p><p><i>Zuko</i>, the name is vaguely familiar but Katara writes it off, completely distracted. She is struggling to find her voice in her Si Wong desert of a throat. “Just some jasmine tea.” she chokes out, holding onto her necklace for dear life. “With honey.”</p><p>He merely grunts and stalks off, not nearly as friendly as his uncle.</p><p>She sighs. She has got to stop finding pretty boys at every pit stop. The urge to repeatedly smack her forehead against the table takes over but she’d rather not be concussed when she returns to everyone else. She settles for tugging on her mother’s necklace nervously and endlessly fussing with her hair.</p><p>Shouting from the back startles her enough to yank hard on the necklace. Something about marriage and royalty and… flirting? Regardless, it ends with a scarred waiter storming out of the back with several teacups and pots in hand.</p><p>Katara sinks back into her booth, chiding herself. She doesn’t have <i>time</i> to care about pretty temperamental teashop boys. She’s in Ba Sing Se to find Appa, convince the Earth King to rally his forces for the invasion, and get out.</p><p>“Forgot to ask if you wanted just a cup or a full serving.” the boy’s voice shocks her from her internal scolding. She looks up at him, finding eyes desperately trying not to meet hers and lips pursed. “Uncle said to just bring a full pot for you.”</p><p>“Mmm hm,” <i>Words, Katara. Words</i>. “That’s kind of you, thank you.”</p><p>His brow seems to soften as he nods. “How hot do you want it?”</p><p>The double entendre makes her tug hard enough on her mother’s necklace to break the clasp. She sighs, holding up the torn satin strings. “Oh fuck… um, however it is now should be fine.”</p><p>He shakes his head as if to laugh at her, holding the teapot like a turtleduckling. His eyes close, brows drawn together as he concentrates.</p><p>Katara squints at him, thoroughly confused until steam rises through the spout of the pot. Her heart stumbles, she isn’t sure if it’s fear or something else entirely. “You’re a <i>firebender</i>,” she whispers, a hand uncorking her water skin. </p><p>He offers her a confused look as he pours her tea. “Um… yeah? What did you—“</p><p>Her waterbending stance comes naturally as she pops out of the booth, water poised for striking. “He’s a firebender! Everyone get to safety!” she shouts. </p><p>The room looks back at her, the same confused look on their faces as the one of her server.</p><p>“Why aren’t you leaving?! He’s dangerous!” she throws her water closer to his face. “Who are you?! Are you working for Azula?”</p><p>The recognition flickering over his face is enough for her. She drenches him, the force of her bending throwing him against the back wall.</p><p>“Stop, stop!” his uncle comes trotting out from the back. “It isn’t what you think, miss!”</p><p>“Are you a firebender too?!” she draws her water back, splitting it to hover dangerously close to both the firebenders. “Is this teashop for some sort of front for a Fire Nation military base?”</p><p>“How do you know Azula? Did she send you here?” his broadswords seem to materialize from nowhere.</p><p>“Me?! Working with Azula? How dare you!” she bends her water into ice shards, flicking them to pin him against the wall. He deflected them and it only makes her angrier. “Tell her her chase for the Avatar ends in Ba Sing Se!”</p><p>“Alright, alright, let’s all calm down, hm?” the elderly man skirts around the water she’s wielding, a smile on his face. “My dear, we are only Fire Nation refugees. We came to Ba Sing Se to settle away from the oppression of the Fire Nation.”</p><p>The boy snorts, still gripping his broadswords.</p><p>“The Fire Nation has taken so much from us.” his face falls, flickers of grief in his eyes. “We mean you and this city no harm at all.”</p><p>Katara’s heart softens. The pain written all over the old man’s face guides her to ease her weapons. She knows it well. “The Fire Nation has stolen so much from me. I’ve never heard of or seen peaceful Fire Nation citizens, so I hope you understand why—”</p><p>“We’re not citizens.” the other firebender rolls his eyes, drawing back one of his swords. “It’s your turn to explain, waterbender. How do you know Azula?”</p><p>She glares at him, poised to whip her water out once again. “I don’t owe you any explanation. In fact, I think we should all pretend I was never here to begin with.”</p><p>Katara backs towards the door, eyes flickering between the old man and the firebender. Her tongue mourns the untouched tea left on the table but she turns on her heel, a hand on the door.</p><p>A sword beneath her chin steals her breath. When the boy speaks, she can feel his breath in her hair. “Let me rephrase. My name is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and if my sister is in the city, I need to know.”</p><p>“Zuko!” his uncle hisses. “Let the poor girl go! We have nothing to do with the royal family anymore.”</p><p>“If she’s here, it’s only a matter of time before Azula comes for us too!” his voice is strained in his throat. “Tell us, waterbender.”</p><p>Katara laughs bitterly. “So not only are you a firebender, you’re literally the heir of the man causing mass genocide across the globe?” she slips the water out of her water skin discreetly. “I’d never tell you anything.”</p><p>He grunts, his breath unnaturally hot against her shoulder.</p><p>His exasperation is her distraction. In the seconds before his interrogation starts up again, she drops to her knees and sweeps her water backwards, knocking the firebender to the ground. </p><p>Katara rushes for the door and doesn’t stop running until she’s sure no lurking handsome firebender is on her tail.</p><p>~</p><p>Zuko huffs as Iroh flits from table to table, apologizing for the commotion. Though, most of their regular customers know well that some in the city don’t react well to Fire Nation within the walls.</p><p>As Iroh rushes around the shop, Zuko puts away his broadswords. While the exchange with the waterbender proved useless, he did find it satisfying to take out his swords every once in a while. It was the moments when he was brandishing his weapons that he felt less exposed, less vulnerable.</p><p>He mops up the water the girl had splashed across the floor, still sore from crashing to the ground earlier. He can hardly pay attention to the pain.</p><p>Azula is approaching Ba Sing Se and he has no idea how to process that. He knows if Azula catches wind of him and his Uncle, she’ll come. Come to taunt, to toy, to terrorize.</p><p>Zuko sighs. Just when he had accepted his fate as a banished prince with stupid useless royal blood, Azula has to come in and turn his mind into a storm.</p><p>“Uncle?” Zuko puts up the mop at the back of the shop where Iroh is storing away tea leaves.</p><p>“An interesting day it has been, right Prince Zuko?” he laughs heartily. “Who could imagine a waterbender in our humble shop today!”</p><p>“A waterbender who’s affiliated with <i>Azula</i> and the Avatar.” his hands turn to fists. “Don’t you remember what the Fire Lord had asked of me when I was banished? He wanted me to chase the Avatar! And <i>of course</i> Azula managed to find an Avatar that’s been missing for a hundred years!”</p><p>Iroh sighs deeply, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “All I want is for you to let the past go, Prince Zuko. Does it matter what Azula is off doing?”</p><p>“She could find us! How could you not understand?” Zuko is more than tired of hearing about how he has to let the past go. He <i>has.</i></p><p>“Do you fear seeing her, or do you fear her seeing you here, nephew? Be honest.” the lines etched into Iroh’s face seem to deepen, aging him. “Are you afraid of her seeing you honorable without a crown?”</p><p>Zuko steps back, eyes shut tight. “I have no honor. I’ve accepted that.”</p><p>“If that is what you think, then you have not accepted yourself, Prince Zuko.” Iroh sighs and turns away from him. “That is why your fire is dying.”</p><p>The blow throws him. He glances down at the palms that have been unable to produce a flame greater than that of a stovetop. His inner fire had flickered out months ago and he knew why. He knew it was losing everything he had, his mother, his home, his family, his title, his honor. Zuko has been stripped of his identity and his fire has been doused. “Regardless, Azula is on our heels now, Uncle.” Zuko takes a deep breath. “And I’m going to figure out how to keep us safe from her.”</p><p>Iroh nods. “If you insist on chasing Azula, I imagine this might help you.” he slides something out of his apron pocket and presses it into Zuko’s hand. Offering him a smile, he says, “I hope you find what you are searching for, nephew.”</p><p>Zuko stares at the Water Tribe pendant in his hand, the one that had been hanging from the girl’s neck. He nods. “Thank you, Uncle.”</p><p>He claps Zuko on the shoulder. “My teas won’t serve themselves.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Hey Katara! How did putting up posters go?” Aang waves from the couch on their Ba Sing Se home, fiddling with his staff.</p><p>Katara pastes a smile on her face, bending the sweat off her forehead. “It went great! I think we’ll find Appa really soon!”</p><p>She had decided not to tell the rest of the gang about the Fire Nation teashop. It wasn’t worth it to send the whole squad in to scope it out, even though that firebender had threatened her with a sword under her chin. And made her heart race like Azula was chasing it. But that’s just a silly irrelevant detail.</p><p>Besides, the elderly guy seemed nice enough. She isn’t worried.</p><p>“Something’s different about you.” Sokka squints, pointing a paintbrush at her from his dark oak desk. “Did you change your hair?”</p><p>“Yeah! It looks so much better, Katara!” Toph laughs, as she picks at her toes.</p><p>“Ha ha, Toph, you’re <i>so</i> funny.” Katara rolls her eyes, collapsing onto a plush green chair near Aang. “But no, I didn’t do anything with my hair.”</p><p>Aang gasps. “Your necklace is gone!”</p><p>Katara reaches for her neck, coming up empty. She mentally smacks herself. She must have left it on the table after it had broken at the teashop. “Oh,” she sighs. “It must have fallen off when I was, um, putting up posters.”</p><p>“Please don’t tell me we have to put up posters for the necklace now too,” Toph groans, falling back against the ground.</p><p>Aang touches Katara’s shoulder and smiles. “We’ll find it, don’t worry.”</p><p>Katara nods, brows drawing together. She knows exactly where to start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>katara thinks she's good at sneaking around (shes not) and zuko's as angsty as ever</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone! thanks for all the support on the last chapter updating this fic is giving me something to do in quarantine</p>
<p>this chapter's a little shorter but worry not the next one should be Beefy and we'll get some real teashop content</p>
<p>also most of your questions will be answered in due time!!! i really love reading your questions it feels like english class?? except im the author who has to pretend anything i write has meaning</p>
<p>anyway enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara has spent the whole morning distractedly tugging on her braid, a little anxious at the notion of returning to the Jasmine Dragon.</p>
<p>It’s less that she thinks it’s dangerous and far more that she’s nervous to see Zuko. She hates more than anything the way he stirs her chest, the way his name is etched across her mind right now.</p>
<p>“Katara!” Aang jolts her from her reverie, calling her name as he emerges from their bathroom. “You wanna go looking for your mom’s necklace today?”</p>
<p>She searches desperately for an excuse. She just can’t take Aang with her to the teashop. She wouldn’t risk it, especially since it seems like those two firebenders had ties to Azula herself. It would be too dangerous touting the Avatar around like that.</p>
<p>And maybe a part of her really just wants to scope out the teashop again by herself.</p>
<p>“We can’t, Aang.” Sokka pipes up before Katara can even begin to form coherent sentences. “I really want to go talk to some more aristocrats and government officials around here. Knock on some doors.” he combs his hair into his wolf tail as he speaks, squinting into the mirror. “Remember that one guy across the street who warned us about the Dai Li after Joo Di left that first day searching for Appa? I’m sure there’s more people around here willing to talk to us and having the Avatar around won’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Toph is toying with her headband, using it to poke between her toes. “I’m with Snoozles. We should really try to get our plans to the Earth King as fast as possible. Then we can get the hell out of this city.”</p>
<p>Katara hops off the couch to refill her waterskins at the basin, trying to hide her relieved expression. “They’re right, Aang. We should focus on finding Appa and figuring out the invasion first. I’m sure my necklace will turn up! It always does.”</p>
<p>Aang nods. “Yeah, I get it. But we’ll find it as soon as we can, okay?”</p>
<p>She smiles reassuringly.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Zuko peers into the teashop from behind the counter, counting the amount of customers who need serving. Sure that his uncle can handle it on his own for a while, Zuko slips out the backdoor into the alley. </p>
<p>The alley is empty save for a few abandoned carts collecting dust. The bustle of the main streets can be heard on either side but hardly anyone glances into the dark cove.</p>
<p>The mid-afternoon sun is high and heavy, but Zuko relishes its presence. He draws on its heat, feels it burn through his veins. Breathing deeply, eyes closed in concentration, he slides into a basic stance.</p>
<p>Drawing on his inner fire, he steps and throws a punch down the alley.</p>
<p>He opens one eye, praying for some sort of flame. His fist smolders, prickling with a fire that won’t burst. </p>
<p>He grunts and throws a regular punch at the wall, hardly feeling the skin on his knuckles split against the brick. </p>
<p>The one thing he was born to do and he can’t even do that.</p>
<p><i>Okay, okay, what would Uncle say right now?</i> he contemplates, holding his mildly bleeding hand against his chest. <i>‘Zuko, it is not your ability that is wanting but your ability to look within yourself to seek your true abilities.’</i> he groans internally. <i>That still makes no sense.</i></p>
<p>Shaking his head, he commits to working through a few more firebending forms, at most producing short erratic sparks. He isn’t sure how much time has passed but sweat is pouring down his temples and drenching his Jasmine Dragon uniform.</p>
<p>He throws in the towel, mounting frustration turning his mind to shreds. Wiping sweat with the corner of his apron, he slides back into the shop. </p>
<p>As much as he wants to rush upstairs and wash the afternoon off himself, his uncle is waiting by the door, tapping his foot expectantly. “What were you up to, nephew?</p>
<p>Zuko sighs. “I was trying to firebend.”</p>
<p>Iroh’s brow lifts in surprise. “Firebending? Any particular reason?”</p>
<p>Bracing himself for another lecture, Zuko stalks over to the teapots, pouring himself a chilled glass. “How many times do I have to explain, Uncle? Azula is on our tails! She’ll be expecting a fight, you know how she is.”</p>
<p>“This again.” Iroh shakes his head. “Prince Zuko, I understand I cannot remove this notion that the Fire Nation is chasing you. I know it is both what you fear and what you desire. But, please, at least do not let my teashop become collateral damage to your ways.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zuko storms out into the teashop, piling dirty cups angrily.</p>
<p>He feels like he’s teetering on the edge, like his mind is a hurricane thrashing away at his grip on reality. The last time he had felt so tumultuous, he was angry at being stuck here in Ba Sing Se, instead of being allowed by his Uncle to chase the Avatar. All he had wanted was to return home, Avatar in tow. He had been neglectful of his burn wounds, barely caring for his health and lashing out at his uncle who did.</p>
<p>It had taken a long time for that anger to turn to dejection to turn to acceptance of his circumstance.</p>
<p>But the sight of that girl, with eyes bluer than Ember Island oceans and fierce unyielding words spilling past her lips, had made him regress. She’s a curse, he knows it. </p>
<p>But something tells him she’s his answer too.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Katara knows breaking into an unsuspecting teashop full of firebenders in the middle of the night may not be her brightest idea yet but it’s too late to turn back.</p>
<p>The streets are emptied save for a few Dai Li posts but she fancies herself a master of stealth as she hugs the shadows. Her shoes are soundless against the stone-paved streets and she keeps half of her water tucked in the palm of her hand.</p>
<p>The gang still hadn’t really figured out what the deal with the Dai Li is quite yet but Katara does know she’d rather not get caught breaking curfew. She had noticed their piercing gazes and Joo Di’s tight smile when any Dai Li were posted nearby. Though the city was a refugee haven, something told Katara they wouldn’t care very much that she was the Avatar’s companion if she were caught breaking the rules.</p>
<p>The sound of feet slipping against stone whispers in her ear, sending her ducking into an alley until her heart stopped pounding in her ears. The patrol of Dai Li, marching in stiff lines to match their stern faces, pass by her hiding spot without glancing her way.</p>
<p>She steals further down the dark alleyway, not particularly sure where in Ba Sing Se she was. Navigation is Sokka’s thing and she’s only been to the Jasmine Dragon once.</p>
<p>Sighing, she heads back down the main street, still lurking in the shadows. Time passes her by but the moon remains high in the sky, lighting her path.</p>
<p>“Hey! You’re breaking curfew!” a voice shouts behind her.</p>
<p>Katara’s spine stiffens, heart pounding wildly. She draws the rest of her water from her water skin, its presence assuring her she would not be the captured one tonight. She pivots on her toes to face the Dai Li voice.</p>
<p>His rocks are poised to handcuff, feet already in an earthbending stance.</p>
<p>But it isn’t her he’s shouting at.</p>
<p>Dirt flies as she throws herself behind a vacant food stall. She counts her heartbeat as the altercation develops to blows.</p>
<p>“I need back up!” The Dai Li soldier shouts. Katara can hear the sounds of struggle but she isn’t sure who was on the other side.</p>
<p>Against her better judgement, she peeks over the dusty wooden table. The Dai Li soldier slides into his bending forms solidly, pushing rock after rock. Clearly trained well, he springs off the wall as he narrowly escapes the deadly end of twin swords.</p>
<p>Twin swords Katara finds a little familiar. </p>
<p>
  <i>No way.</i>
</p>
<p>Scrambling on hands on knees, she crawls closer to the fight. Her head pokes out from the left side. Across the stone-paved street is the Dai Li agent, sweating under his green robes as he ducks under the reach of a broadsword. Two other agents run in from the far side of the street, faces illuminated beneath the street lamps. Between them is the swordwielder, a flurry of motion as he fights off the agents.  A mask conceals his features, a taunting blue smile with tusks on each end.</p>
<p>The man hesitates just for a second before throwing one of his swords to pin a soldier against the wall. Katara can’t help but imagine golden eyes staring at her.</p>
<p>She wants to run. Go back home or keep skirting the streets to find the Jasmine Dragon but she feels glued to her spot as the swordwielder takes hit after hit. He remains soundless, even as a boulder to the chest takes him down. His last sword skitters out of reach.</p>
<p>The Dai Li wear triumphant smiles as they wrestle him to his feet to cuff him. The flash of Water Tribe lapis lazuli tied around his wrist winks at her for a second before rock binds his hands together.</p>
<p>Her heart stops, she blinks as if imagining it. Sighing, she rises to her feet, watching a Dai Li agent reach for his mask. <i>I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I? </i></p>
<p>Adrenaline is already filling her veins as her waterskins pop open.</p>
<p>Feet pounding against the pavement, she encases her arms with the water and reaches across the street to the agent. The water stretches, wrapping around his shoulders. Katara flicks her wrist, throwing the man against the wall.</p>
<p>Her water splashes over the masked man and the other agent who takes no time to summon a few boulders.</p>
<p>She skids out of their path, throwing ice shards at the agent. His distraction with her loosens the grip he has on the man in cuffs. She watches the rock encasing crumble away from his wrists as he slams them against the brick wall. Katara can’t help a silent smile as he rushes to grab his swords. </p>
<p>Dai Li agents seem to double in numbers every second that passes. They emerge from the shadows and Katara finds herself fearing arrest. For every single agent she knocks out, two others replace him.</p>
<p>She sweeps her leg, water follows its trail and knocks back several Dai Li agents. A presence at her back sets her spine straight but it’s only the masked stranger standing at her back, swords a swift blur.</p>
<p>Instinct takes over. Her body moves through bending forms on its own volition while overly aware of the potential firebender at her back.</p>
<p>A streetful of Dai Li agents either lying unconscious on the pavement or pinned to several buildings are left when they’re done.</p>
<p>Katara’s panting wildly, her heart pounding out of her chest. <i>So much for a discreet heist.</i></p>
<p>“Come with me.” the masked man grabs her wrist and drags her off before she can bother protesting.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Zuko tears off his mask as they duck into the alleyway behind the Jasmine Dragon. He waits for surprise to flicker over the waterbender’s face but it doesn’t come.</p>
<p>She simply looks at him, arms crossed. “I have questions.”</p>
<p>“It seems like you always have questions.” he rolls his eyes, sheathing his swords.</p>
<p>Indignation fills her voice. “Yeah, well you owe me answers! Why do you have my mother’s necklace? You took it from me on purpose, didn’t you? Of course you did, why wouldn’t you stoop so low, <i>firebender</i>? You know—”</p>
<p>He grabs her shoulders, hushing her quietly. “Please, stop. You talk more than my uncle.”</p>
<p>Her blue eyes blaze. “Fine. Say your piece.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head. She really is something. “Fine. I didn’t take your necklace, you left it here.”</p>
<p>“And you decided to comb the streets of Ba Sing Se looking for me?! Why?” she’s straining to keep her voice low.</p>
<p>“Let me talk!” Zuko didn’t exactly have an answer as to why he thought taking the necklace and sneaking out would be a good idea. There was a very slim chance he would run into her or find where she was staying but he had taken the chance anyway. He can’t help but feel a little smug that it worked out. “I needed answers. I needed to know what you know about Azula.”</p>
<p>“I’m still not convinced you’re not working with her. Your uncle is nice enough but you, I don’t know.” she steps away from him, eyeing the necklace dangling from his wrist.</p>
<p>“I’m not working with my sister and I never would!” he chews his lip, eyes flickering over her face. He sighs. “I just want to keep my uncle and his teashop safe from her. If she found out we were in the city…”</p>
<p>Her eyes soften a little and something in Zuko’s chest shifts. He throws the feeling to the back of his mind. There’s no time to analyze <i>that</i>. “I— fine. But I have questions too.”</p>
<p>He nods, feeling the pit in his stomach dissipate. He’ll finally get answers. He can finally find <i>peace.</i></p>
<p>“Are you two going to keep shouting in the alleyway or will you at least come inside?”</p>
<p>Zuko jumps back at the sound of his uncle’s voice. The waterbender is holding fistfuls of his shirt, equally startled.</p>
<p>Iroh grins at them, still in his pajamas. He gestures for them to follow, humming as he leads them into the teashop.</p>
<p>Zuko and the waterbender girl glance at each other before she yanks back her hands and follows his uncle.</p>
<p>Zuko shakes his head and shuts the door behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for giving this a read!! hopefully i can update soon enough!!</p>
<p>comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. oolong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we unlock the backstory and katara and zuko are awkward</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii sorry this update took a while u know when you have to write an important chapter and your writing skills just crap out on you?</p>
<p>i hope you enjoy it anyway!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to be out before sunrise so you better make it quick.” Katara throws back her cup of searing black tea before pouring herself another glass. Though the pull of the high moon is tugging at her energy, she welcomes the caffeine.</p>
<p>Zuko eyes her as she swirls the tea with her bending. “Your name. I don’t know it.”</p>
<p>She squints at him. “Do you <i>need</i> to?”</p>
<p>“You know mine.” he shrugs. “It’s only fair.”</p>
<p><i>As if you know what’s fair</i>. She searches desperately for any reason she shouldn’t give him her name. <i>He could… track me? Not really. Turn me in to the Fire Nation? Seems doubtful…</i> The straws she’s grasping for slide out of her grip. Resigned, she gives him her name. “It’s Katara.”</p>
<p>His eyes, strikingly gold even in the dimmed light of the teashop, pierce into hers. “Katara.”</p>
<p>She bites down hard on her lip. Her name on his lips makes her shiver. “<i>Master Waterbender</i> Katara.”</p>
<p>A shadow of a smile flickers over his face. It’s replaced by a grim expression. “I need to know about your encounters with Azula.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, I need some answers first.” she crosses her legs underneath the table, settling into the cushioned booths. She has to stare down at her tea— his steady gaze forces her cheeks to flush. “How did you end up in Ba Sing Se?”</p>
<p>He sighs so deeply she can see a trace of steam leaving his nose in his impatience. “I was banished. My father didn’t want a dishonorable heir so he threw me out. He told me I could only return when I found the Avatar.”</p>
<p>Katara inhales sharply, thinking only of Aang. What is she doing here? Her only job is to protect Aang and she’s having tea with the son of the man who wants him dead.</p>
<p>“I wanted to scour the world for the Avatar. I was so sure I could find him and my honor would be mine again.” he sips his tea, his tone so resigned that Katara can feel her heartstrings bend.</p>
<p>“Did you? Search for Aa— the Avatar, I mean.” she chews her lip. Namedropping Aang would be the stupidest thing she’d do tonight.</p>
<p>He snorts. “It was well known that the Avatar was long gone. My uncle knew I would run myself into the ground before I ever found the Avatar. He forced us to settle in Ba Sing Se instead.” Katara jumps as Zuko slams a hand down on the table before pinching his nose. His voice is strained when he speaks. “And of course Azula was the one who somehow resurrected an Avatar who was lost for a hundred years.”</p>
<p>Katara’s chest squeezes. On one hand, Zuko’s only goal in life was to track down and possibly murder her friend. On the other, his personal anguish is so clear in his voice and the empath in her is screaming to reach for him. “You never stopped wanting to chase the Avatar?”</p>
<p>His eyes open and she sees no anger. All she sees is a weary soul aching to return home. “Can I just have one question? This isn’t supposed to be an interrogation.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, gesturing for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Tell me about Azula. Tell me about your run-ins.”</p>
<p>Her eyes flicker over his face. The grim line his lips were set in, the crease of his brow, the scar he wears. Her mouth moves before she can even consider filtering her words. “We were tailed by this Fire Nation general, General Zhao, at first. He tracked us from the Southern Water Tribe to the Northern one.”</p>
<p>Zuko nods. “Uncle mentioned a siege on the Northern Water Tribe.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Katara stares down at her tea, watching the liquid swirl under her influence. “We defeated Zhao and his army, not without casualties. The Avatar was learning to master waterbending—”</p>
<p>“From you.”</p>
<p>She huffs. “Fine. From me. So he had a waterbending instructor and we headed for Omashu, so he could learn Earthbending. There were no firebenders on our tail until we entered the city.”</p>
<p>He sighs.</p>
<p>“<i>Yeah</i>,” she’s almost angry. He sits there and sighs while entire nations fall. “It became a Fire Nation colony. One of your friends’, huh?”</p>
<p>His silence tells her everything she needs to know.</p>
<p>“No kidding.” her hands turn to fists beneath the table. “Your crazy sister caught us from there. She’s been tailing us ever since.”</p>
<p>He nods as if he understands. As if he could ever understand. He’s been here, in the city of refugees, safe from the tyranny that runs right through his veins. Zuko went straight from his cushy palace life to settling in the upper rings of Ba Sing Se. Whatever measly suffering he’s gone through is nothing compared to Katara’s lifetime of aching. The thought angers her. “What about Ba Sing Se?”</p>
<p>“You know what? I don’t need to know anymore about you. The Fire Nation took everything from me and here I am, sitting across their <i>prince</i>, telling him information about the Avatar.” she slides out of the booth. “How stupid can I get?”</p>
<p>“No, wait!” Zuko rushes out of the booth, toppling his teacup. He grabs for her wrist, his expression verging on desperation. “You haven’t told me about Azula and Ba Sing Se!”</p>
<p>Katara turns on her heel, feeling murderous. “I don’t owe you anything! Maybe <i>you</i> didn’t attack me and my friends at every crossroad, maybe you didn’t kill my mother! But still all I feel when I look at your Fire Nation face is <i>anger</i>.”</p>
<p>He drops her wrist, as if it burns him. His hand reaches for his scar and her chest twists.</p>
<p>“Th-That’s not what I meant.” She wants to explain further but words clog her throat as his golden gaze reaches for her face.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one who’s lost things.” his hand drops from his face, balled into a fist. “You’re not the only one who lost their mother to the Fire Nation. You’re not the only one who has lived life feeling <i>alone</i>.”</p>
<p>She’s silent for a moment. When she speaks, her voice is strained and clenched tight. “You can’t seriously be suggesting that living most of your life in a palace and then moving to the <i>wealthy</i> ring of Ba Sing Se can compare to <i>my</i> struggles. My tribe was massacred by your people. Only the elderly and the children stayed behind.” angry tears well up in her eyes. “I was taking care of an entire tribe before I could <i>count</i>. And then the Avatar came and offered me freedom. Even that was ruined. I have no sympathy for you.”</p>
<p>Zuko blinks at her. The moon is streaming through the windows, splashing against his pale skin, his flushed cheeks. “I know what it’s like to lose your mother. It’s lonely. It’s <i>impossible</i> to move past. After I lost my mom, needing to prove myself to my dad was the only thing I cared about. I worked hard to be a good son, a good prince. I stepped out of turn once and he turned me out after teaching me a permanent lesson.”</p>
<p>The gears turn in Katara’s head. She stifles a gasp, heart pounding. “You—”</p>
<p>He shakes his head. “This scar is a reminder. A reminder that I have no home.”</p>
<p>She can’t help but cast her mind to a younger Zuko, wide-eyed, innocent. Unscarred. And the horrible monster— his own father— who marred him. The thought itself deconstructs the tall walls around her heart. <br/>“I’m sorry this has been hard for you.” his voice is quiet as he glances at her. His gaze is steady as he says, “We’re more alike than you think.”</p>
<p>Katara reaches for him, hesitating— waiting for him to recoil. He focuses his golden eyes on her, breath held. Her hand presses against his cheek, thumb brushes the rough edges of his scar.</p>
<p>“My uncle and this teashop are all I have left, Katara.” as he speaks, his breath tickles her wrist. “If Azula finds us, she’ll be looking for a fight.”</p>
<p>“So, what? You’re gonna go looking for her instead?” she hasn’t moved her hand. She’s not totally sure she wants to. The marred skin melded with his smooth face tingles her nerve-endings. He seems to have tilted his head to press it further against her palm, but she can’t be sure it isn’t her own imagination.</p>
<p>“I can at least be prepared.” his cheeks flush as he steps back and away from her, eyes surveying the room as if checking for people watching.</p>
<p>She folds her hands, a little stung. “What are you gonna do when she finds you?”</p>
<p>He stares at her. “It’s my turn to ask a question.”</p>
<p>“What? There’s no <i>turns</i>. If you’re gonna go on a suicide mission and lead Azula right to us, I need to know right now!” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t let her find you.” he rolls his eyes, sliding back into their booth. His eyes gaze out the window, glancing at the moon.</p>
<p>Begrudgingly, she takes her seat again. “You’re frustrating.”</p>
<p>“But you’re still here.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Zuko can’t remember the last time he spoke to someone around his age. It’s not everyday that anyone younger than sixty frequented a teashop. He can’t even remember the last time he spoke to someone about something that wasn’t <i>pai sho.</i></p>
<p>Katara’s not the easiest to talk to but he does find himself not minding her presence. The shop itself seems to melt away as he watches her swirl her tea in patterns, drawing it out of the cup, making it pulse. It’s mesmerizing.</p>
<p>“Are you at least planning on giving me my necklace back?” she points at the blue ribbon tied around his wrist.</p>
<p>“Oh.” he had forgotten he still had it. He tugs on the knot, only tightening it around his wrist further. Lifting his wrist, he reaches for it with his teeth.</p>
<p>“Don’t put your mouth on it!” her voice practically shatters the glass windows as she screeches. The tea in his cup had frozen solid. “Spirits, give me your wrist.”</p>
<p>“I can get it.” he brushes off her hands, tugging on the ribbon haphazardly.</p>
<p>“Zuko!” she hisses, grabbing his wrist. His name on her lips makes his chest inexplicably turn upside down. Her slim fingertips make quick work of his clumsy knot, his skin tingles where they occasionally brush his wrist. She sighs when the necklace loosens, collecting it in the center of her palm. She presses it to her chest, eyes closed and relief on her face.</p>
<p>He watches her fumble to fasten it, her dark brows drawn close in her focus. “I can help.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your help, especially after seeing that disaster of a knot you made.”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you knotted it like I did, you wouldn’t have lost it in the first place.”</p>
<p>She glares at him. “It was your fault.”</p>
<p>“How?” he rakes his hand through his hair in his exasperation. He stands and steps towards her side of the table, reaching for the pieces of ribbon sliding from her fingertips.</p>
<p>“It just was.” she grumbles, relinquishing her necklace to him.</p>
<p>He thinks of his heavy royal armor and it’s many many ties. Then he thinks of his Jasmine Dragon apron, tied around him in a bow. Conjuring some fuzzy memory of tying two pieces of cloth together, he makes fumbling but quick work. Every time his fingertips brush the bare skin of her neck, he feels pure heat. He never knew a waterbender could run so hot.</p>
<p>Finished, he steps back and sits back down, feeling his face burn stronger than any fire he could attempt to summon.</p>
<p>He doesn’t notice the red racing across Katara’s face. “Fine.” she stares pointedly out the window. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Zuko reaches to fill her cup, though the pot runs dry.</p>
<p>“The sun is going to rise soon.” her voice is quiet.</p>
<p>He feels it too. The heavy tug of sleep will soon give rise to the sun’s energy. He wonders vaguely if it’s the opposite for her. If her energy had been thrumming beneath her skin all night and as the day breaks, she’s aching for rest.</p>
<p>“Fine.” she sighs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. When she looks back up at him, her blue eyes are intense. “We were headed for Ba Sing Se through the Serpent’s Pass.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t take the ferry?” He remembers vividly watching the horizon of Full Moon Bay sink into the ocean as the ferry took off. He remembers the whispers, the angry stares shot at him. His uncle asking Zuko to remove his armour and Zuko lashing out.</p>
<p>“No, and don’t interrupt.” she waves him off. “The Avatar went ahead to, uh… take care of some business in the city, but when he reached the wall, he saw a huge drill machine headed straight for Ba Sing Se.”</p>
<p>“Azula.” he says grimly. “She wanted to take the city for herself.”</p>
<p>“Shhhh. Yes it was Azula and her friends. We helped the guards at the wall take down the machine, we fought off your sister, and we haven’t seen her since.” Katara looks back up at him. “And now you’re caught up.” her voice is quiet.</p>
<p>His chest twinges. “And now you’re leaving?”</p>
<p>She casts her gaze out the window, at the inky sky blushing with the morning sun. “I really should.”</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Uncle Iroh possessed his mind. He could hear in his voice, <i>‘Walk her home, Prince Zuko,’</i>, like his uncle himself was speaking. He nearly glanced around, just in case.</p>
<p>Katara slides out of the booth. He stares at the empty teacups, counting each of her paces as he wills himself to say something. When he glances back up at her, she has one hand pressed against the door, the other tugging at her necklace.</p>
<p>His body moves before he can tell it to. He clamors out of his seat, watching her look at him expectantly. “We— will you come back?”</p>
<p>A smile flickers over her face before she stifles it. It makes him feel like he’s been dipped in a hot spring. “I don’t really need to.”</p>
<p>“But, um, here,” he’s sweating now, unable to collect his thoughts. He grabs his notepad and scribbles her a note. “Here. It’s a coupon. For a free pot… of tea.” </p>
<p>She takes it from his clammy hands, a full, real smile lighting her face. “Thanks, Zuko.”</p>
<p>She slips out before he can say much else.</p>
<p>Zuko slams his forehead on the door repeatedly, wondering why on earth he needed to see her again and really hoping she’d come back soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>theyre s o hard to write theyre hard to write under regular circumstances let alone this au where i have to?? anticipate?? their reactions?? disgusting</p>
<p>either way its good practice trying to write characters who are pining but wont admit to themselves that theyre pining its a :) super :) fun :) exercise</p>
<p>see u guys next time!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated! thanks for the read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>